


UnderTorture

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Abused Frisk (Undertale), Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Agony, Angry Sans (Undertale), Anxiety, Begging, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blue Attacks (Undertale), But nobody came meme, Canon Dialogue, Censorship, Child Abuse, Cock Vore, Denial, Earthquakes, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Erections, Fetish Content, Foot Fetish, Footcrush, Frisk is just so poorly treated and that's sad, Genocide, Giant Sans, Hard vore, Harm to Children, Hatred, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inappropriate Erections, Insults, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Laughter, Magic, Memes, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Mutilation, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Oh My God, Other, Out of Character, Pain, Panic, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Papyrus needs to learn what an indoor voice is, Paranoia, Partial Nudity, Poor Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Prayer, Puns & Word Play, Rating May Change, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sadistic Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans is a sociopath, Sans what the heck is wrong with you, Scary, Screaming, Shrinking, Sinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Size Difference, Skeleton Puns, Smile, Smut, Snowdin (Undertale), Some canon some non-canon, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tiny Frisk (Undertale), Torture, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, Vore, Warnings May Change, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: After a Genocide route, Sans completely ignores his promise and tortures Frisk.





	1. Chapter 1

Sans watched Frisk exit the ruins.

 

That little demon…

 

Oh heck no.

 

There was no way he was gonna endure another Genocide route. Sorry, old lady, but he was going to have to take things into his hands for once. Quite literally as Frisk would soon learn. He waited for Frisk to reach the gate before his eye began to glow and he hit them with one of his bones; only this bone wasn’t a normal bone. Oh no no no. When it did damage, the person who took damage would shrink. Due to this, Frisk began to shrink until they were only 2 inches tall. Sans walked up behind Frisk. Frisk felt an earthquake occurring, but they hadn’t yet realized their size change. “DEMON. DON’T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET AN OLD PAL?” a deep male voice they had heard before boomed. Oh no. This had to be a nightmare. The Bad Time Giver couldn’t be how big he sounded, right? “TURN AROUND AND GET IN MY SLIPPER.” Frisk slowly turned around and saw a gigantic version of Sans, only his right slipper was placed on the ground for them to crawl in. Frisk screamed before trying to run away only for Sans to force them inside his slipper using Blue Magic. “Hehehe...the old Blue Magic trick. It’s ALWAYS funny.” Sans burst out laughing maniacally before calming himself. “Anyways, you’re the stupid kid who did a genocide route and reset, right? That’s petty.” Sans glowered down at them.

 

“You already know me. I give out bad times to kids like you. No wonder I’m supposed to be on watch for humans right now.” Sans paused. “But...y’know...I don’t give a crap what you are. You’re not gonna get away with what you did that easily. So, I’m going to put my foot in my slipper now and you’re gonna enjoy it like the sinner you are.” Frisk screamed before Sans placed his hard, boney foot back in his slipper, hurting Frisk.

 

In truth, Frisk had only committed the Genocide route out of paranoia. They decided to reset because they wanted to give monsters what they deserved once and for all; freedom. So much for that now.

 

Sans sighed, taking the time to process the e****ion he was getting. This was just the beginning of what was to come, but he loved it.


	2. The Skelebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is introduced and Sans achieves a new low.

After processing his BONER, hehe, Sans started walking and Frisk felt every bone filled step on their poor, little body. Frisk started screaming into his foot, hoping someone would hear them…

 

BUT NOBODY DID.

 

Papyrus walked over like in every timeline. Only this time, he ran over and gave Sans a hug. “Bro, what’s wrong?” Sans asked, worried for his brother, although not the child he abducted. “I JUST...I…” Papyrus looked down at the snowy ground like a child telling a lie as he said, “IT’S NOT IMPORTANT! WHAT IS IMPORTANT, HOWEVER, IS THE FACT THAT YOU HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?” Papyrus asked as he noticed Sans foot moving around a lot. “Moving my foot. It’s really fun. Do you wanna see what’s inside?” Frisk was crunched and squished repeatedly and they were unable to breathe as Sans put pressure on their lungs. “NO!!” Papyrus wailed, stomping his foot. “I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!!” Strangely, Papyrus’s voice had an edge of anxiety to it. “I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!”

 

“Mm-hmm. You do that bro. I’m gonna go get to my station.” Sans walked away. Frisk was begging God to save them at this point. Frisk got their wish when Sans picked them up out of the slipper, but they met an even worse fate when Sans used one of his teeth to freaking slit out Frisk’s vocal cords, washing Frisk in a pool of agony and blood of the innocent. Frisk’s throat screamed in pain. “Now, I guess you can’t scream anymore. Or talk at all for that matter.” Sans’ smile was sinister. “Which is good because I have more planned for you.” Sans pulled down his shorts, revealing his ecto-****. “You’re going inside there.” His **** began to harden as he somehow managed to shove Frisk inside his ****. Frisk panicked and started kicking the walls of his ****. This just made them start to drown in a fluid that was forming. Oh yeah. Sans was never gonna get tired of this.


End file.
